First Christmas Without You
by FireandIce128
Summary: Today is the first Christmas that Hiro won't be spending with Tadashi.


**Characters belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas.<p>

Today is a perfectly snowy day in the city of San Fransokyo. The rooftops were filled with white sheets, while the streets contained many cars driving slowly to get by. The temperature was cold enough for everyone outside to wear tight jackets and ear muffs.

All the houses and shops were decorated for Christmas. San Fransokyo has quite the habit of going all out with decorations on this particular day. This is the day where everyone spends time at home with their family, enjoying each other's companies and opening wonderful presents. It is a day of love, happiness, and of course, family.

However, for one young man, Christmas was different.

For Hiro Hamada, Christmas will not be the same. Christmas will never be the same. Today is the first Christmas without his older brother, Tadashi.

Hiro took a seat on his chair and looked gloomily out the window. He can see the little kids down the street throwing snowballs at each other. Seeing that brought a pain in between his chest, because it made him think back to the days where Hiro and Tadashi would throw snowballs at each other down that same street.

Realizing he was depressing himself, Hiro got out of his seat and hopped back on his bed. As he laid with his back on the mattress and his eyes facing the ceiling, Hiro couldn't stop missing Tadashi. How can he enjoy Christmas without him? Under the Christmas tree, there are no presents that says 'To: Tadashi,' or 'From: Tadashi.'

"How am I going to enjoy Christmas without you here Tadashi?" He spoke silently, closing his eyes as tears started to come out.

Just then, he heard a noise coming out of his brother's side of the room. There was Baymax, having just inflated out of his box, walking towards him.

"Hello. Hiro. I heard you speak out in distress. What seems to be the trouble today?"

Hiro sighed and spoke softly, "Oh hey, Baymax. I'm fine, really."

It took a quick scan to know that Hiro wasn't fine. "You have no physical injuries. However, your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing, depression."

Hiro looked away. Indeed, for the past few weeks, he wasn't in the best mood. His family and his aunt knew that.

"Today is Christmas," Baymax added, "Today is a day of happiness. Hiro, what is wrong?"

Baymax is right. Today is Christmas, and that's why Hiro's sad. All of December, he dreaded Christmas day, because it pained him to know Tadashi would not be there. As much as he wants him to be there, he knows he won't.

"Baymax, I really don't want to talk about it," he choked.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your mental pain?"

"Baymax please," Hiro stated as his voice grew louder, "Not right now."

After looking at him for some seconds, Baymax insisted, "Hiro. You know I am always here for you."

Hiro wanted to cry. He remembered his brother used to say those words to him during his hardest times. He remembered experiencing almost every Christmas without his parents, and his brother would say that to him. Now, his brother is not here.

"Baymax, please leave me alone," Hiro continued choking.

"Hiro. Do you want to cry? It is alright to cry," Baymax told him as he encased his soft, inflatable arms around him.

Finally, Hiro lost it. He placed his own arms around Baymax and cried. For what seemed like long minutes, Hiro continued sobbing in Baymax's cushion-like arms.

"I miss Tadashi so much," Hiro choked out. Though Baymax isn't human, he was a real friend to Hiro. Therefore, he decided to let out all his emotions in front of him. "This is the first Christmas without him. He was always there with me. He always knew how to make me laugh and have fun. He made Christmas special, especially since we didn't have a mother or a father. And now he's gone too, and no one else can make me feel that way on Christmas except him."

After a few long, silent seconds passed by, Baymax hugged Hiro even tighter to comfort him even more as he spoke, "Hiro. There's Aunt Cass. There's your friends. There's me. We are all here for you."

"But I want Tadashi to be here for me too," Hiro spoke as he sniffled, "And I know he'll never be here with me on Christmas anymore. He'll never be here for me on any day anymore."

Hiro continued sobbing in Baymax's arms. As for Baymax, he hadn't said a word, for what Hiro said was the truth. Tadashi is gone, and there's nothing the both of them can do about it.

"Hiro, Tadashi's love will always be with you," Baymax told him. That sure was a fact.

Then, to Hiro's surprise, Baymax's chest started lighting up. There, on his chest, was a pictures of him and Tadashi. There were pictures of the both of them since they were young, up to when they got older. Hiro recalled, Baymax must have obtained his picture files when he renewed him after the incident with Callaghan at Krei Tech.

While pictures of him and Tadashi scrolled across his chest, Baymax continued, "Tadashi's love will always be with you, just like how our love will always be with you."

Hiro looked up to him, his sobs beginning to lessen.

"Aunt Cass loves you, Hiro. Your friends love you, Hiro." Baymax then placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder, "I love you, Hiro."

Hiro smiled at Baymax as teardrops fell out of his eyes. Baymax words did help comfort him. It assured him that he still has people that love him dearly. Like Baymax said, though Tadashi is gone, his love for him remains.

He wrapped his arms around Baymax once more. "Thank you Baymax," he spoke softly, "And I love you too."

Baymax put his arms back around him, "Merry Christmas Hiro."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."

And with that, Baymax walked back to Tadashi's side of the room and deflated back into his shelter. Hiro then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading downstairs to open presents with Aunt Cass.

* * *

><p>Once Hiro reached downstairs, his eyes widened.<p>

"MERRY CHRISTMAS HIRO!"

All of his friends were here. Fred, GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey all shouted a warm Christmas welcome while Aunt Cass stood by the side and smiled.

"Wha- what are you guys doing here?" Hiro asked, stunned but happy.

"It's Christmas buddy!" Fred exclaimed, "We want to spend at least a few hours with you."

"Yeah come on Hiro!" Wasabi added, "You're our good friend."

Hiro smiled, "Awww, you guys are the best."

"You didn't think we weren't going to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas now, didn't you?" Honey commented.

"And we have presents to give you too," GoGo stated as she motioned her finger towards the Christmas tree, which now contained more presents under it.

"Not to mention I made lots of delicious treats for everybody," Aunt Cass added.

The smile on Hiro's face couldn't go away. For the whole month, he dreaded Christmas. Now, seeing his loved ones all in one room, showing him warm gestures and kindness, made him feel content. Baymax was right, their love will always be with him.

"Come on guys!" Aunt Cass shouted, "Let's start off Christmas day right!"

And for almost three hours, everyone spent the morning opening presents, eating delicious sweets, playing fun games, and having funny conversations. For the first time this month, Hiro felt happy. To his surprise, he's enjoying Christmas.

Finally, as all his friends left to go spend Christmas with their families, Aunt Cass sat next to Hiro, who was sitting on the couch looking at one of his presents. A smile was on his face, and that was enough to make her happy.

"I have one more present to give you Hiro."

She put her hand in front of him and showed him the final present: a small carved crane.

"A crane?" Hiro questioned as she placed it in his hand. The carving sure was beautiful, he admitted.

"My grandfather gave me one before," Aunt Cass told him, "A crane is his favorite type of bird. It represents long life and immortality. He gave one to everyone in the family, because he wanted us to know that his love for us will be forever and unending."

Hiro looked at the crane, fascinated with the symbolic meaning and what it meant to his great grandfather. "Thanks Aunt Cass," he told her as he gave her a hug, "It means so much to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Hiro," she replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>After a few more hours, Aunt Cass went upstairs to tell Hiro that lunch was ready. Once she reached his room, she was surprised to find not him, but Baymax, standing in the middle of the room with new gloves a Santa Claus hat.<p>

She chuckled at the scene, "Are those presents from Hiro?" She asked once she noticed pieces of wrapping paper all over the floor.

"Why yes," Baymax replied, "Hiro has given me a new set of power gloves. Extra strength, and extra endurance."

Aunt Cass laughed silently to herself. Hiro is a very intelligent young man, so it's no surprise he had built something like this for Baymax. "Where is Hiro by the way?"

"I have no idea, Aunt Cass," he answered," All I know is that he told me he had to go wish a 'Merry Christmas' to someone special."

Aunt Cass eyes widened, and then she smiled. She knew exactly where Hiro went.

* * *

><p>Hiro stood in front of Tadashi's grave. The weather was chilly, and the snow continued to fall. He was wearing a jacket, with a scarf and a winter hat.<p>

Yes, Christmas day seems to be going well. However, that does not mean he does not wish Tadashi wasn't here with them. He still thought of Tadashi.

As he approached the headstone, he knelt down and dug a small hole through the snow and dirt. There, he placed the crane in the hole, and covered it back up.

He gave the crane to Tadashi for the same reason Aunt Cass gave it to him; He will always love him.

"Merry Christmas Tadashi."

He silently spoke as he got up and walked back home.

_Merry Christmas to you too, Hiro._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would mean so much to me.<strong>

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
